Harry Potter and the Unfaithfull Slytherin
by The Jester 18
Summary: She is Death Destruction and Desire. Pre sequal to At the End of the Day He's Evil. She appeared in the middle of Hermione's first Death Eater meating. She is Hermione's Best Friend, but who accually is Hannah Wheatley ? LV/OC.
1. The Twenty Eight of August

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the Wizarding World. It all belongs to JK Rowling. (The lucky woman). I do, however own Narcreta, Malcomus and Hannah as they are my own creation. **

**Enjoy!**

**Read and REVEIW. NICE ones please ! **

Harry Potter and the Unfaithful Slytherin

TwentyEighth of August

From the time Narcreta Wheatley was thrust into the painful deep dark pit that was labour her sister Narcissia, her brother-in-law Lucius Malfoy and the Healer were by her side. The birth was very hard, the baby didn't want to enter the world but finely one minuet passed midnight Hannah Wheatley was born.

While Hannah was getting cleaned up Narcissia turned towards Narcreta, still holding her hand "so where is he then?" she asked.

"Where's who?" asked Narcreta wiping the sweat of her brow.

"The father, Mr Wheatley"asked Narcissia.

"Oh don't start that again Cissy!"Said Narcreta,

"but Creta I've always known that the Wheatley's were unreliable and here's the proof" argued Narcissia as Draco's screaming cries echoed through the Malfoy Manor as one of the House Elves tried to calm him to sleep again."My dear Cissy, no doubt that you are the oldest after all you were married off to Lucius and produced Draco first, but listen to your younger sister, Malcomus Wheatley isn't such a dark horse, after all the Dark Lord trusts him" pleaded Narcreta.

"The Dark Lord I believe is mistaken" said Narcissia as the Healer came back with Hannah wrapped up in a nappy and blankets, her blackly brown hair shone in the candle light; her skin was of a normal colour if not on the pale side.

Her cute little button nose and tiny red lips stopped the two sisters bickering, Narcreta took Hannah from the Healer and held her in her arms " are you gonna open your eyes little one?" asked Narcissia gently but Hannah didn't respond to her aunt's voice "go on do it for mummy sweetheart" cooded Narcreta.

Hannah's eyes flickered open to reveal two dark blue orbs looking up at Narcreta "hello darling" Narcreta cooded.

"Count yourself lucky Creta, Draco was very pale when he was born" said Narcissia.

Just then Bellatrix Lestrange stormed through the door slamming it against the wall making Hannah burst into tears and Narcreta and Narcissia both jump. "Merlin Bellatrix Lestrange! Look what you did to your niece!" shouted Narcreta as she tried to calm Hannah down

"I'm sorry Creta but it's about Malcomus "said Bellatrix after Hannah had calmed down

"What is it Bella ?" asked Narcreta summoning up a chair for Bellatrix in which she sat.

"He's dead" said Bellatrix.

"He's what!?" asked Narcreta her brown eyes welling up with tears.

"He's dead, he went mad and started cursing everyone he could lay his hands on, then the Order of the bloody Phoenix got there and killed him I just managed to get out of there before they got me" explained Bellatrix as her brother-in-law, Lucius came in "You told them Bellatrix" said Lucius.

Narcreta burst into tears, Lucius ordered Dobby one of the House Elves to get some tissues, Dobby did as he was told and handed Lucius tissues which he gave to Narcreta, for a moment the two sisters hugged and comforted their younger sister who was sobbing into her tissue.

Hannah who was only a baby and had no idea what was going on just looked at her mum with those big blue eyes, Lucius was the first to speak "well, now that Bellatrix has told you I'm sure that you won't mind me inviting you to live here from now."

"What? Live here? With you and Narcissia?" asked Narcreta through her tears.

"Well I certainly can't ask you to travel back all that way now that you've got Hannah" replied Lucius.

* * *

One Year Later

Narcreta was lying on her death bed after being cursed severely by a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Hannah, Narcissia and Lucius were by her side until she died leaving Narcissia and Lucius to look after Hannah.


	2. The Hogwart's Train

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the Wizarding World. It all belongs to JK Rowling. (The lucky woman). I do, however own Narcreta, Malcomus and Hannah as they are my own creation. **

**Enjoy!**

**Read and REVIEW. NICE ones please ! **

"Draco! Draco! Where's Hannah?"

"I don't know!"

These were the frantic voices of Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissia on a warm Monday in September.

It had been ten years ago that Narcreta Wheatley had passed away and Hannah and Draco were just about to start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Narcissia ran into Hannah's bedroom but her niece was nowhere to be seen _"she has to go wondering off just before we are meant to be going off to platform nine and three quarters"_thought Narcissia as she caught up with her son. "No sign?" she asked.

"No mother, that girl is a free spirit" said Draco looking out of the window "there she is" Draco and his mother looked out of the window and saw Hannah on a broomstick flying after a golden snitch her blackly brown hair scrapped up in a high ponytail and shining in the sunlight, her concentration focused on the little ball.

Narcissia apparated down into the garden and shouted to Hannah "Hannah! Come on Hannah."

Hannah on the other hand wasn't listening so Narcissia accioed the golden snitch into the palm of her hand, that made Hannah stop and get of her broomstick that flew into the broomstick cupboard "Aunt Cissia why do you always have to spoil everything" moaned Hannah giving her aunt a look.

"Don't you give me that look my dear, it may work on your Aunt Bella but not on me" said Narcissia leading Hannah back into the manner.

"I miss her" admitted Hannah,

"I know you do Hannah but just don't tell your Uncle that" said Narcissia

"Malfoys should not show weakness I remember, but why do I have to comply to it I'm not a Malfoy and why does Aunt Bella have to be in Azkaban?" asked Hannah taking the traveling cloak that Dobby was holding out for her and had disapparated out of the room.

"You are a half Malfoy by marriage and still have to comply, Aunt Bella did wrong on the other hand and is in Azkaban just to sort her out, she'll be out soon , you'll see" explained Narcissia putting on her own travelling cloak.

"Come on Aunt Cissy just because I'm eleven doesn't mean I'm stupid" said Hannah. Narcissia, however, pretended that she didn't here her niece "come on we'd better get to the train station "said Narcissia "go and get your trunks and owls."

"Can't the House Elf get them?" asked Draco who was leaning against the wall in a typical Malfoy manner a fact that Hannah often teased him about. "Fine" cried his mother "Dobby!" a small House Elf in a dirty cloth with bat like ears who gave Hannah her cloak apparated into the room. "Bring down Draco and Hannah's school stuff" ordered Narcissia.

An hour later Hannah, Draco, Narcissia and Lucius were standing on platform nine and three quarters looking up at the Hogwarts Express, they were about an hour early and the platform had just opened. "Can I go on now?" asked Hannah standing next to her Aunt."No Hannah we have to wait for Draco's friends to come" said her Aunt.

Luckily Crabb, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson arrived quickly. Hannah, who was bored of her cousin's conversation and being endlessly, asked why she was talking in Parseltongue because even she couldn't answer the question she decided to take a walk down the train carriages when she bumped into a girl.

The girl had frizzy brown hair, slightly, big teeth and brown eyes "oh sorry" apologised Hannah.

"No it was my fault, by the way you haven't see a toad have you? A boy named Nevil's lost one" asked the girl.

"Nope. Excuse me I must have left my manners back with my cousin. I'm Hannah Wheatley" introduced Hannah,

"Wheatley, that rings a bell, I'm Hermione Granger" introduced Hermione,

"Well, Hermione lets go find this toad."

Half way down the train Hannah and Hermione got to a compartment with to boys inside it, one with raven black hair and the other with bright red hair. It was clear to Hannah that the boys had been eating a lot of sweets because the rappers were littered everywhere. The red haired boy was holding his wand "have you seen a toad, a boy called Nevel's lost one" asked Hermione.

"No" replied the red head,

"Oh are you doing magic, lets see then" asked Hermione.

The red head cleared his thought and said "sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Unsurprisingly nothing happened. "Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not very good is it? I've only tried some simple ones myself but they've all worked for me, For example occulus reparo" scoffed Hermione waking over to the raven haired boy, pointing her wand at his broken glasses and waving it.

Immediately the glasses repaired themselves "that's better isn't it?" asked Hermione then she realised who this was "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger" then she turned her attention on the red haired boy "and you are?" the boy swallowed the mouthful of sweets that he was eating "erm Ron Weasley" Hermione grimaced at Ron for he still had food in his mouth.

"Pleasure, you two better get changed into you robes I expect we'll be arriving soon" said Hermione. She turned to go but then looked back at Ron "you've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there" she pointed to the side of her nose as Ron tried to rub it off.

Hannah turned to Harry and Ron "sorry about that" said apologised and ran after Hermione.


	3. The Sorting Hat

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the Wizarding World. It all belongs to JK Rowling. (The lucky woman). I do, however own Narcreta, Malcomus and Hannah as they are my own creation. **

**Enjoy!**

**Read and REVEIW. NICE ones please ! **

The Sorting Hat

Hannah, who had bid goodbye to Hermione and went back to her cousin's compartment was relieved that they had finely reached Hogwarts.

She looked out of the window at the impressive castle and its enormous lake. She felt a wave of joy and excitement build up inside her. She was finally getting away from her uncle's cold stern and her Aunt's everlasting nagging about not acting like a Malfoy should. She would say that she would be getting away from her Uncle's rules but she knew that would never happen thanks to Draco.

A deep voice that seemed to come from outside announced "right then first years this way please, come on first years don't be shy."

Hannah followed Draco outside where she saw a huge man, a half giant with a large lantern in his hand. There was a crowd of first years milling around him. At the front she could see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley she tried to get to the front to join them but Draco had grabbed hold of her arm so tightly that she couldn't move.

The half giant led them away from the other Hogwarts students who appeared to be going the opposite way. The first years were led to the lake where loads of boats were waiting for them. Hannah, Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Crabb and Goyle got into one boat at the back and the boat started to pull it self. Hannah looked up at Hogwarts, at its many turrets and lit windows. She found herself remotely impressed.

They got off the boat and entered the entrance hall where an old woman in green and black robes and a black pointy hat was waiting for them. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall, now in a few minutes you will go and join your class mates but first you must be sorted into you houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule braking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

Professor McGonagall was interrupted by a boy who was standing at the front of the crowd, who Hannah presumed was Neville "Trevor!" he yelled diving forward and scooped up his toad. Hannah saw Draco roll his eyes as Neville apologized to the Professor. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" explained McGonagall and she turned and walked off.

When she was gone Draco called out "so it's true then what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." There was a sea of whispers going through the crowd all saying the same thing "Harry Potter."

"This is Crabb and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" said Draco who was now at the front. _Oh thanks for introducing me Malfoy _thought Hannah as Ron snorted "think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley. You'll soon learn that some Wizerding families are better than others Potter, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there" boasted Draco holding out his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks" said Harry deigning Draco's hand. Professor McGonagall returned and tapped Draco on the back with her scroll. He moved back to Hannah "very nicely handled Draco" Hannah said sarcastically.

"We are ready for you now follow me" instructed McGonagall. She led them through the doors and into the Great Hall. Hannah who had managed to shake Draco off found Hermione and they walked together up the aisle of tables looking up. "It's not real the ceiling, it's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in _Hogwarts a History_" she told Hannah.

They got to the front of the hall and stood patiently. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses, Hermione Granger" Hannah gave her friend's hand a squeeze as she went up saying "oh no, ok relax." Hermione sat on the three legged stool and the hat was placed on her head. The hat started to talk "Ah alright, hmm, right, ok GRIFFINDOOR" he shouted and Hermione ran off to join the Griffindoors who were cheering. "Draco Malfoy" McGonagall called out.

_Draco is certainly going to be put in Slytherin _thought Hannah. Sure enough as soon as the hat touched his head Draco was proclaimed to be a Slytherin. "Ronald Weasley" called out McGonagall. Ron walked up to the stool, sat down upon it and the sorting hat started to speak again "Ha! Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you GRIFFINDOOR!""Harry Potter" Difficult very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's talent, oh yes and a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin" whispered Harry.

"Not Slytherin eh? You could be great you know, It's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that, no! Well if you're sure better be GRIFFINDOOR!" A surge of cheers, clapping and a round of "we've got Potter" came from the Gryffindor table as Harry ran off to join them.

Suddenly the hall went quiet as Hannah ascended the stage she put the hat on her head which was a little too big for her and sat on the stool. "Difficult, there's rebellion inside you, talent by the bucket load, but what's this? There's untapped magic in here, magic no Wizard or Witch has mastered before. There's something there I can't see this is very extraordinary it has to be SLYTHERIN!"

Hannah's heart sunk as she walked off the stage to join the other Slytherins. She caught Hermione's eye. Her new friend was equally upset. From that day on Hannah promised herself that nothing would get in the way of her and Hermione being friends.


	4. Friends or Family

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the Wizarding World. It all belongs to JK Rowling. (The lucky woman). I do, however own Narcreta, Malcomus and Hannah as they are my own creation. **

**Enjoy!**

**Read and REVEIW. NICE ones please ! **

Hannah lay on the bench with her book resting over her eyes. She was enjoying her little nap until someone poked her in her side.

She lifted the book up from her eyes and was greeted by Draco. "What do you want Draco?" asked Hannah putting the book down.

"To sit down would be nice" said Draco sarcastically.

Hannah reluctantly made room for Draco who sat down beside her. "What are you reading?" he asked snatching the book from her.

"Hogwarts a History are you nuts when are you ever going to need to know the history of Hogwarts?" read Draco.

"One day I might, one day I'm going to be faced in a life or death situation and I may need my knowledge of Hogwarts to stay alive" replied Hannah.

"Yeah right like that's ever going to happen" said Draco, only to get pushed off the bench by Hannah's foot. "Oi what did you do that for?" asked Draco.

There was no answer; he turned round to find that his cousin had gone. He got up and scanned the courtyard for her. He found her making her way over to Potter, Weasley and Granger. Thinking that she was going over there to annoy them he followed her.

Hannah greeted Hermione in a warm hug. "How are you?" asked Hannah as she let go of Hermione "I'm fine, I've just realised I haven't seen you since the troll incident at Halloween" replied Hermione.

"Really has it been that long, how are you Harry? Looking forward to the Christmas Holidays? "Asked Hannah, Draco heard Potter mumble in reply.

"Thanks for helping us with that troll, by the way we couldn't of done it without you" said Ron.

"Yes you could" replied Hannah.

"What have you been up to then?" asked Hermione,

"Oh the usual, reading, learning, being bugged by the other Slytherins" replied Hannah.

Draco, who had enough of this little chat felt that it was his duty as a Malfoy to drag Hannah away from the Mudblood. #

e walked out from where he was hiding and walked right towards the group. Harry saw him coming." What do you want Malfoy?" he asked trying to sound threatening.

"My cousin actually" replied Draco looking straight at Harry.

"Well we don't know your cousin so if you wouldn't mind..." began Harry but Draco cut in "actually she over there" pointing to Hannah.

Hannah gave Draco an angry look as Hermione, Harry and Ron stared at her. "Ah, so she hasn't told you about her family, well tough luck Mudblood, Hannah is my cousin and I will be making sure that she stays away from Griffindoors. Come Hannah" said Draco.

Hannah felt anger build up inside her, how dare Draco just barge in and split her up from the only friends she had at Hogwarts! She didn't move.

"Hannah!" Warned Draco. Hannah still didn't move, so he barged through Harry and Ron, grabbed Hannah by the arm and dragged her away.

Hannah looked back over Draco's Shoulder at Hermione who looked back at her. Hannah could see that she wasn't happy.

When they got back into the Slytherin Common room Draco let go of Hannah's arm and threw him self onto the black sofa. Hannah however stood there transfixed in her rage. "Are you going to sit down, or are you just going to stand there like a statue?" Asked Draco.

"They were my friends!" whispered Hannah as she was too angry too speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" said Draco.

"They were my friends!" said Hannah the same volume as before.

"Well, you can make some new ones then can't you?"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to make friends Draco? Do you? No of course you don't because you're Draco Malfoy, a guy who can have any friend he wants, as long as they are a pureblood and in Slytherin!"Shouted Hannah going a little hysterical, her head to one side "but I don't have that liberty Draco! I can't just make friends with someone and move on when you tell me to, I can't! So thanks Draco for destroying my life!" shouted Hannah running upstairs.

"It's me or them Hannah!" Draco called after her.


	5. After Charms Class

After Charms Class

The next day, after charms class Hannah ran after Hermione who was already hurrying to Transfiguration. "Hermione!" shouted Hannah, Hermione turned around seeing who it was, turned back again and ran faster. Hannah, who had enough experience running after Draco whenever he stole something of hers, when they were younger, sped ahead of Hermione and stopped her.

"Let me pass Hannah" ordered Hermione,

"Oh right so you don't want to talk to me now?" asked Hannah,

"no I don't" came Hermione's short reply,

"Why?"

"Because you didn't tell me that you just happened to be related to Malfoy!"

"So? I was going to tell you"

"When Hannah? When!"

"Soon!"

"Well it's too late now isn't it!" shouted Hermione, she walked round Hannah and started to make her way to Transfiguration when she heard someone chuckle behind her, Hermione turned back around to find out who It was. The laugh belong to Hannah.

Consequently Hermione found herself laughing. It was true what they say, laughing was infectious. Hannah flung her arms around Hermione in a warm, friendly hug. They smiled at each other and walked arm in arm towards Transfiguration.

In Transfiguration Hannah sat down next to Hermione with Harry behind and Ron next to him. Harry had been a little less happy to see her back but they were still friends none the less.

Hannah could see one person who was very unhappy about her and Hermione and that was her dear _beloved_ cousin.

All throughout the day, Draco Malfoy had been giving her angry looks that would make a younger witch or wizard cry, but Hannah had hardened to it. "He's looking at you again," said Hermione at lunch.

Hannah retuned the evil look Draco was giving her "let him look" said Hannah poking her tongue at him.


	6. the Chocolate Cake

The Chocolate Cake

It was the second year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Hannah Wheatley were at the Gryffindor table. "I can't see why you like him Hermione, he's a right pain in the... well he's very annoying" said Hannah Wheatley. Hannah's personality hadn't changed a bit; she could be a little bit more sarcastic at times but more or less the same.

She still had her blackly brown hair and it still shone. Her eyes were still deep blue but her cheekbones were more prominent than the last year.

Hannah's relationship with Harry, Ron and Hermione had strengthened a lot since they had found out about Hannah's bloodline, for example they had found out that the Chamber of Secrets had opened again after they had found Mrs Norris petrified by a wall that said it had been opened written in blood.

When Draco had read out the words "the Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware." He also added is own line of "you'll be next Mudblood" Hermione had to hold Hannah back from strangling him.

"Yes Professor Lockhart can be very annoying sometimes but don't you think that he's cute?" asked Hermione.

"No!" laughed Hannah who then changed the subject "so what we gonna do about the Chamber then?"

"We need to find out who the heir is first" said Harry,

"It could be Malfoy" suggested Ron "Hannah? Heard anything?"

"Not that I can think of I'll keep a look out."

Suddenly the post arrived and a big tawny owl flew towards Hermione carrying a huge box. "What the?"said Hermione as the big owl dropped the box onto the table and flew off.

"Well go on then open it" said Ron.

"I don't like the look of this" said Hannah "I'll open it, just in case."

Hermione agreed as Hannah pulled the box towards her. It was beautifully wrapped in red wrapping paper with a black bow. Hannah undid the bow and lifted the top off.

In the Slytherin common room which was empty apart from Draco Malfoy who appeared to be waiting for something or someone suddenly someone burst through the door covered in chocolate cake it was Hannah "Draco you are dead meat!" shouted Hannah producing her wand from her pocket.

"What! What did I do now?" asked Draco holding his hands up like he was being pointed at with a gun.

"Oh nothing apart from ruining my hair ,robes and making me look like a complete pratt" shouted Hannah jabbing her wand into his thought making him gag "for once in my life I haven't got a clue what your on about Hannah" admitted Draco, Hannah laughed a different laugh that she did when she was very angry it was more a cackle than a laugh "taste a bit of me then" said Hannah but Draco looked uncertain "go on see what my finger tastes of no ?! C-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e c-a-k-e Draco how do you explain that?"

Draco, suddenly realising what she was talking about, burst out laughing "you opened that box didn't you?" he asked in response.

Hannah nodded her head

"That was meant for that Mudblood Granger you nitwit and you go and open it for her, Hannah will you ever learn? Slytherins are NOT meant to mix with Griffindoors it's a fact of life..... "Draco was about to go on but Hannah jumped onto of him still pointing her wand at him and screaming.

"Two things Malfoy don't you dare call Hermione a Mudblood and what you sent to Hermione was disgusting and I should know, I'm wearing your practical joke" she got up and stared to walk off to the girls dormitory, as Draco shouted "just to let you know I think it's a very good improvement on your part with that chocolate cake on your face."

Hannah turned round and shoot a curse straight in Draco's face making his facial features rearrange it's self so he ended up with one eye on his chin the other where his lips were, his lips on the other hand had gone where his eyebrows were meant to be, his eyebrows had moved to where his nose was meant to be finely his nose had turned sideways and went were his eyes were meant to be

"How dare you do that to me you traitor!" shouted Draco while Hannah laughed so much that she had to rest on the chair to gain balance and hold her stomached.

"Don't you call me a traitor you slime ball!" shouted Hannah and they descended into total madness with curses and acid words flying to and fro until they were both holding each other by the throats at arms length.

"Children what is going on" said a man from the top of the steps, Lucius Malfoy

"Look at what Hannah did to my face father!"Wined Draco.

"Uncle look at what Draco did to my robes and they were clean on this morning!" wined Hannah.

But Lucius wasn't listening to Hannah's protest he was too busy looking at Draco's face "Hannah, it's time I told you about your Mother, Father and your future." Hannah looked back at Draco and stuck out her tongue as she folowed her Uncle back up the stairs.


	7. the Truth

The Truth

Hannah watched as her Uncle took a seat at the professor's chair.

They were in a classroom that was currently not in use. Hannah waited to be told to sit down. Her Uncle gave her that right. "Now Hannah, I have something to tell you" said Lucius "when your mother died, she left you too us."

"I know Uncle!" said Hannah her face resting on her hand, the smell of chocolate was almost too much to bear.

"I'm not finished Hannah! Pay attention! "Shouted Lucius before he continued "she also said something else, she said when Hannah is ready train her in the Dark Arts until the Dark Lord returns. Hannah I dare say you are ready. We will meet in a secret room, the Room of Requirement here's a map of how to get there and don't tell anyone about this meeting."

"Yes Uncle" agreed Hannah.

Every week Hannah had lessons with her Uncle, learning things that she hadn't even imagined, her understanding in other lessons improve immensely and there was talk that she was almost as good as Hermione.

She even learnt the Unforgivable Curses and every time Lucius managed to clear her name before anyone knew about it.

One downside to it was that Hermione started to notice that something was wrong with her friend. Hannah had become very jumpy and fidgety. Hermione decided it was to do with the ever increasing attacks on Muggle borns that was taking place.

"I wouldn't worry about it Harry" said Hermione for the fifth time that week.

"Hello Hermione ! the whole school thinks that I'm the heir of Slytherin and that I'm causing the attacks I do have a right to worry about It." said Harry.

"You're not the only one who speaks Pastletounge Harry" Ron pointed out,

"oh yeah, Hermione keep an eye on Hannah" said Harry,

"Why? Do you think that she's the heir of Slytherin ?" asked Hermione.

"Think about it Hermione, her family has been in Slytherin for generations, she can speak Pastletounge and she keeps going somewhere every week. It just doesn't seem right" explained Harry,

"You've never liked her have you?" asked Hermione who was getting quite angry now,

"That's not true Hermione" said Harry" I do like her."

"What's wrong with you lot has someone died or something?" asked Hannah who had just arrived behind them.

"Hannah" began Harry.

Hermione held her breath willing Harry not to repeat their conversation.

"Are you and Draco staying behind at Christmas this year?" Harry continued.

"Erm, yes I believe we are why?" asked Hannah,

"Well we were thinking of investigating you cousin and we need your help...." began Harry but Hannah interrupted "again? You need my help again? After last years knocks and bumps I don't think I could take much more"

"What we need you to do is get a hair from one of the Slytherin girls and give it to Hermione" said Harry,

"hold on, so I get a hair from one of the other Slytherin girls, why don't you just use mine or better still use me?" asked Hannah,

"We think it's better not to involve you when we are questioning Malfoy" said Ron.

Hannah eventually agreed to the plan.


	8. Christmas

Christmas

A week later Hannah came back with the hair. The four friends separated themselves from the other Griffindoors when they sat down Hermione explained the plan and Hannah showed them the hair. "Millicent Ballstrode" she announced holding it up form them to see.

It was brown in a clear test tube from one of the dungeons. "Great!" exclaimed Hermione "now all we need you to do is to keep her away from us"

"How are you keeping Crabb and Goyle away?" asked Hannah. Hermione showed them the cakes with the sleeping draft inside them.

Afterwards

It was a couple of weeks after the Polyjuice Potion Potion mission and Hannah and Harry were walking down a corridor after lessons had finished for the day. "How's Hermione now?" asked Hannah,

"She's getting better, apparently she can leave after she's stopped coughing up hair balls. She's still blaming you, you know" replied Harry.

"How was I meant to know that the hair I gave her was cat hair?" They turned around the corner and Hannah suddenly stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry .

"I need to go to the toilet" Hannah said quickly and ran off_. I god I'm so late_ thought Hannah as she ran towards the Room of Requirement stopping to check that Harry wasn't following her.

"Today, Hannah I will not be teaching you" began an irritable Lucius Malfoy.

"Then who will Uncle?" asked Hannah,

"SILENCE HANNAH! You know I do not tolerate you interrupting me, how would it look if you interrupt the Dark Lord!" shouted Lucius

"I apologise, Uncle" said Hannah although she didn't mean it.

"Your Aunt Narcissia will be teaching you today, a spell that has been passed on from your Aunt Bellatrix to Aunt Narcissia and possibly your mother, I can not teach you this because, I can only be performed by the most skilled witches" explained Lucius.

Aunt Narcissia entered the room from another door and Lucius left thought the same door.

Narcissia was wearing a black tight dress with her blond long hair loose and a black travelling cloak. "Today Hannah you will learn the art of seduction, a deep and powerful magic that once unlocked can make any man do whatever you want him to do" explained Aunt Narcissia.


	9. What She Had Been Working Towards

What She Had Been Working Towards

It was the Final of the Triwizard Tournament and Hannah, Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry to appear.

"So where is he then?" asked Hannah, eating a chocolate frog while looking at the card she had just got.

"I don't know" said Hermione.

"He'll come in a minuet, he's probably trying to get Diggory out the way." Said Ron. T

he two girls nodded suddenly Harry appeared out of thin air holding the TriWizard Cup and the crowd went wild, cheering and whooping until they realized that Amos Diggory was rushing towards Harry.

It spread quickly around the auditorium, that Cedric Diggory was dead.

Harry shouted "he's back! Voldemorts back!"

Ron and Hermione's faces dropped . Hannah, on the other hand, trying to keep a smile from appearing on her face approached Mad Eye Moody.

"If Harry is telling the truth then I have got to go to the Dark Lord!" whispered Hannah, but Mad Eye Moody didn't seem so sure "I don't know how do I know that you are who you say you are? " whispered Mad Eye Moody.

"Ask me a question " whispered Hannah.

Mad Eye Moody thought for a second and whispered "What was the last thing you said to me before you left the Dark Lord's Father's Home?"

"You and me are the Dark Lords only hope" said Hannah.

Mad Eye Moody ran off to Harry as Hannah ran off back into the castle.

Hannah ran up to the nearest fireplace.

Hermione only realised that her best friend had gone long afterwards.

Hannah crawled out the fire of the Malfoy Manor, glad to be home again and called out "Uncle Lucius." Lucius rushed into the room and helped her up "you got the message then ?" he asked but Hannah shook her head as she dusted herself off "no I had to wait for Harry to come back" said Hannah.

" Barty Crouch Jr didn't believe that it was me"

"But he'd doing it though" said Lucius and Hannah nodded in reply. Hannah dusted off her robes again "so is the Dark Lord here? " asked Hannah.

"Yes, he's upstairs, top floor" replied Lucius " you aren't scared of his darkness?"

"I'm not scared of the darkness Uncle, I'm apart of it."

Soon enough she came to a door that Hannah recognised as her Uncle and Aunt's door. Wormtail was standing on guard outside.

"Hello Hannah" greeted Wormtail. Hannah greeted Wormtail as well , forever staring at his silver arm.

"Can I see the Dark Lord? " Asked Hannah.

"Erm well I'm not sure that's a good Idea, the Dark Lord isn't in a very good mood at the moment" said Wormtail.

"Listen Wormtail, I need to see the Dark Lord now or do you want me to kill you ? " threatened Hannah brandishing her wand .

Wormtail knocked on the door and entered.

She entered Voldemort's room. Hannah bowed low to him as he bid her to come up.

"Who are you ?"Asked Voldemort towering over the girl, "Hannah Wheatley My Lord" said Hannah as she looked up into Voldemort's grey snakelike eyes. Voldemort could see in her eyes something different in this young girl's eyes sure there was the normal things ,worry ,happiness but there was something that reminded him of himself in a way, in her eyes there was a darkness, a deep darkness almost as dark as him.

"How old are you?" asked Voldemort.

He still couldn't believe that she was this dark a character."Fourteen my Lord" replied Hannah.

"Fourteen, you know if I agree you will be the youngest Death Eater in history?" commented Voldemort.

Hannah nodded "I realise that my Lord and I would be proud being under your reign. I have been told that my mother, on her death bed told my uncle that she wanted me to be trained in the dark arts till your faithful return, so then I would serve you. I have no parents, my Lord, so I have nothing to lose and nothing that tie me down. Finely, my Lord, I have significant ties with a certain person who I think you will find most valuable."

"Who?" asked Voldemort who was looking out of the window for all of Hannah's speech.

"Harry Potter my Lord"

Voldemort turned around to face Hannah "that is most intriguing, show me what you can do, after all if you are to join me you must be gifted" ordered Voldemort.

"Well my Lord there is a number of spells I can master that even Harry Potter hasn't heard of but there is something I can do that no man or Dark Lord can resist."

"Oh really what is that?" asked Voldemort.

Hannah stepped forward with a dangerous look in her eyes, something Voldemort hadn't seen for a long time and as if he was captured in a spell bent his head down to meet Hannah, even then she was quite tall.

Their lips captured each other and their bodies moved closer.

Voldemort and Hannah parted and Voldemort immediately slapped her knocking her to the floor.

When Hannah got up again her cheek was bleeding because Voldemort had also scratched her.

Hannah wiped her cheek and looked at the blood and cackled, "You may deny me now my Lord but I can assure you that you will give in sooner or later" said young Hannah and she walked out of the room leaving a bewildered and slightly scared Voldemort staring at her.


	10. the Next day

The Next Day

When Hannah woke up in her room, she could tell that the atmosphere in the Manner had been greatly intensified after last night's kiss. After breakfast she had a meeting to go to. She put on her clean uniform and as she opened her draw for her socks she happened upon a picture of her and Hermione when she was in her first year at Hogwarts.

The two friends waved at the camera and smiled at each other. Hannah felt a pang of longing for her best friend, but she knew that she would not be able to see her again. She put the picture back into the drawer and walked out the room leaving the door slightly open.

Lord Voldemort opened the door to the bedroom he was staying in and walked out into the hallway.

He hadn't slept at all last night and didn't plan to either _sleep _he thought _was for mortals _. He had a number of things to think about. There was killing Potter, being back and what he would do next with his new powers and there was the matter of Hannah Wheatley to think about.

It was true , that she knew Harry Potter because it confirmed by Wormtail because he had seen her with him. She was also an extraordinary witch, she had mastered all the curses which not many 14 yearolds can do and yet. Was she to be trusted? Somehow she had got him to kiss her with out his consent.

Voldemort stopped outside a room the door was slightly open.

In the middle of the door were two words engraved into the wood in silver _**Hannah Wheatley. **_Intrigued Voldemort entered the room.

There was a painting of the Slytherin that kept hissing at him. There was a huge banner that belonged to a Slytherin. Also there was a huge oak wardrobe with snakes crawling up it. The walls were painted , in Slytherin green. The bed was obviously designed by Hannah because it was shaped as gondolier boat that was black and green, the head on the boat was a snake's with emeralds for eyes. There was also an oak desk with bits of parchment littered over it.

Satisfied Voldemort walked out again.

Downstairs, however things were far less than satisfied.

"I am not changing my name!" shouted Hannah from one side of the table.

"Why not!" shouted Lucius Malfoy from the other side of the table,

"Because, my name is me and you can't change me!"

"Hannah please try and see it from our point of view" pleaded her aunt "you have just left Hogwarts without completing your education sooner or later the ministry will come looking but if you change your name, we can say that you went to another school and you can continue to live here and practise the dark arts under you new name, when you become of age you can properly serve the Dark Lord and maybe join the Death Eaters depending on whether the Dark Lord agrees."

" Ok, so say I did agree to this, what will happen when the ministry finds out that there's underage magic being practised here?" asked Hannah leaning back in her chair.

"Well, your Uncle will be able to clear it before it gets here" explained Narcissia.

"Well?" asked Lucius,

"fine" agreed Hannah, she found a piece of paper being shoved towards her, a contract, stating that she will never leave the Manner unless instructed to do so by either her Aunt, Uncle or the Dark Lord. She signed it.

"You'll have to think of a name for yourself" said Narcissia.

"Malum Puella" said Hannah,

"What?" asked Narcissia and Lucius because they hadn't heard her.

"Malum Puella" Hannah repeated as she walked out of the room.

Back up in her room, Hannah contemplated her new name _Malum Puella _it certainly had a ring to it and after all she would only sign letters with it and maybe if she went out on Death Eater business she would use it. Thinking about Death Eaters led her to think about Lord Voldemort and the kiss.

What was she thinking! She had kissed her master, without his consent and using the seduction spell which she had promised her Aunt that she would never use on him! Now she had a scratch on her cheek that had stopped bleeding. In her opinion she deserved it.

But then she wanted to see him again, whether he wanted to see her again was another thing . As if by magic Voldemort walked passed the door on his way back upstairs again. Hannah seized her chance again, popped out her head from the door and shouted "My Lord!"

Voldemort turned round and looked at Hannah. He had to admit it, she was beautiful, in a strange way. "What ?" asked Voldemort repressing the surging unknown emotions that raged inside him, after all, she was 14 for Merlin's sake.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night, it was unacceptable" said Hannah looking down at the floor.

"Yes, It was" agreed Voldemort. There was a moment's silence where they both looked at the floor. Voldemort looked up at Hannah as if he was going to say something but seemed to change his mind and walked off. Hannah watched his go and went back into the room.

She ran towards her bed and buried her face in the pillow in embarrassment; she felt her cheeks reddening and buried her face deeper.


	11. What is this Feeling?

WhatIs this Feeling?

Draco had returned by now and Hannah was , for once, relived that he was back. The moment he arrived she asked him "do they know I'm missing?"

"Who Dumbledore and the other teachers? Of course they know!" replied Draco as they walked around one of the gardens arm in arm.

"No, not them I don't care about them, I mean Ron, Harry and Hermione" said Hannah keeping her voice down to almost a whisper.

"If it hasn't escaped you notice, Hannah but I don't often talk to them" said Draco coldly.

"So you can't do one simple thing for me Draco!" shouted Hannah,

"Alright calm down, Hannah, they did look a bit sad alright,"

"You're sure I wasn't because of Diggary?"

"I'm positive"

"Fine."

Suddenly Hannah heard a door slam and looked over a hedge, it was Voldemort and he was coming her way.

Hannah cursed inside her head "hide me" she whispered to Draco,

"Why?" he asked,

"Just do it" ordered Hannah.

Draco dragged Hannah behind the tree by her arm and waited until he passed them by and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief. "Feel my heart" she said grabbing Draco's hand and placing it on her heart.

Draco, quickly realised where his hand was and snatched it back.

Hannah stepped out from the tree with Draco following her. They were just about to go back in when Voldemort appeared again, this time, however Hannah did not get enough time to hide. "Hannah" acknowledged Voldemort.

"My lord" said Hannah bowing her head slightly. Voldemort place one of his long slender fingers under her chin tipped her head back up and looked into her eyes. She looked into his, her insides raging with fire.

He dragged his finger softly away from her chin and left her and Draco standing on the front step.

Hannah felt a grin spread all over her face until she was positively beaming with pleasure. Then she remembered that Draco was standing right next to her and tried to force the grin off her face but unfortunately, her cousin had already noticed it.

"What's that for?" asked Draco,

"What's what?" asked Hannah pretending that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"That" Draco asked again pointing to her smile.

"It's nothing" said Hannah as she walked in and she spotted Voldemort walking up the stairs again and she felt the smile come back with a vengeance. Draco suddenly realised what Hannah was staring at.

"Merlin's beard, you're in love with the Dark Lord" exclaimed Draco,

"Am not !" exclaimed Hannah,

"You are!"

Lucius was coming out from the library and approached Hannah and Draco. "The Dark Lord as asked me to tell you Hannah that you are invited to the dinner this evening and he expects you not to be late" said Lucius.

"Thank you Uncle" said Hannah. When Lucius had gone again Draco turned to her and said "go up to to room and wait for me there ok?"

Hannah sat down on her bed. She felt something creep inside her but she didn't know what it was "what is this feeling ?" she asked allowed and felt herself fall asleep.

Lord Voldemort was also in his room, running a bath. When it finished he walked into the bathroom , removed his black robe and stepped into the hot water sweep over him, it had been a while since he had a proper bath. He felt the water warming his bones and rotated his neck right in a circle.

Hannah was awoken by a knock on the door, she groaned and got up to answer the door. It was Pansy Parkinson holding something zipped up in a jacket and a box of things that Hannah couldn't see . Behind her was Draco.

"Yes?" asked Hannah,

"Draco asked me to come, he said that you were going to a formal dinner tonight and you had nothing to wear so he asked me to come and help you" explained Pansy,

"Did he now?" asked Hannah through gritted teeth. She invited Pansy in and whispered to Draco "I'm going to kill you !"


	12. the Meal

The Meal

Hannah had to hand it to Pansy, she did look good. Her hair was done up in an up-do with some strands cascading down her face. Her eyes had green eye shadow on them that seemed to glitter when the light touched them. Her dress was amazing it was black and tight on the top part and then fanned out in ruffles at the bottom all the way tot the floor.

It had no sleeves and there was a 'V' going all the way down to her hips. She was sure that her Uncle was going to say something about it but what could he do about it. For a personal touch, she wore her late mother's locket . Her Aunt had told her that her mother had worn it on her first date with her father.

Draco knocked on the door He saw Hannah and stated "sorry I'm looking for Hannah Wheatley, I don't suppose you've seen her have you?" which made Hannah laugh _he's alright when he wants to be _thought Hannah as he led her down to the dining hall. Draco stopped outside the door. " Well aren't we going to go in?" asked Hannah.

"You are, I'm not" replied Draco,

"Why?" asked Hannah turning to him,

"I can't I haven't been invited"

"You mean, I've got to go in on my own?"

"Well, no, father will be there"

Hannah sighed and opened the double doors. There weren't a lot of Death Eaters in there and they were all wearing black , Hannah was glad that Pansy hadn't brought over a green dress because she would have stuck out like a sore thumb.

The Death Eaters she recognised were her Uncle who was standing talking to her Aunt. Crabb senior and Goyle senior who were talking to a Death Eater she didn't know. McNaire was also in a conversation.

The only Death Eater who was not talking was Wormtail who was standing in the corner by the door alone and pacing. When Hannah opened the door the chat suddenly stopped and everyone turned to look at her, Hannah immediately wished she hadn't chosen such a revealing dress. Her Uncle stepped forward and dragged her away from the door.

"You scrub up alright" he complemented under his breath.

"Thank you" said Hannah.

"Right we've been thought this already but what must you do in these sorts of situations?" asked Lucius.

"Speak only when your spoken to, don't talk about irrelevant subjects, don't make a fool of yourself and don't insult the Dark Lord in any way, shape or form" repeated Hannah quietly.

"And?" asked Lucius,

"Don't ever use the power of seduction"

"Good girl."

The doors opened and the Death Eaters trailed in single file Hannah followed behind her Uncle, last in the line. She considered running back and turning away from everything. Maybe if she had, she thought years later, things would have been a bit different.

But she couldn't and she didn't, so this is why she was sitting opposite Wormtail, next to her Uncle dreading the moment when Voldemort was going to enter the room from the other set of doors.

The table was so clean Hannah could have used it for a mirror. It was midnight black and shimmered green when the right light was passed onto it. The plates, knifes , forks and goblets all had the same pattern of snakes engraved apon them.

Hannah stared at into the red wine that had been pored into her glass. She hadn't bothered to tell the new House Elves that she wasn't old enough to drink it. The doors slammed open and every Death Eater and Hannah stood up.

Lord Voldemort glanced at each Death Eater and sat down, the others sat down after him. They ate the meal in silence Hannah was getting anxious which was leading her to drink to wine quickly which meant it was getting refilled over and over again. Her mind was fazing over and she had to keep shaking her head to stop her vision from blurring.

Afterwards they retired to the room they had just came from Hannah could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Unexpectedly they shut and she fell backwards


	13. After the Meal

After the Meal

Hannah's eyes slowly opened, it was daylight and the sun was streaming through a window. Her room was lit up by it. Her dress was hanging up on her wardrobe.

Suddenly she wondered _how the hell did she get here in the first place. _The last thing she remembered was walking back through to double doors and closing her eyes and .... Oh dam she'd fainted. Presumably she would have been carried like a baby back up to her room by her Uncle, in front of everyone, in front of Voldemort. She would never be able to look at him again.

She buried her head into her sleeve of her pyjama top and cried. Five minuets later there was a knock on the door. Hannah whipped her eyes and opened to door to see who it was.

Draco.

" What Draco? Come to gloat I bet, well go ahead" shouted Hannah,

"Whoa, Hannah what makes you think I've come to gloat, I've only come to see if you are alright." Replied Draco.

"Oh, well you'd better come in then."

Inside Hannah sat down on her bed and Draco took a seat next to her desk. "What happened?" asked Hannah.

"You fainted" said Draco,

"I gathered that genius" came Hannah's sharp reply,

"Let me finish! You fainted in front of the Dark Lord"

"What!"

"Yes, and he caught you before you hit the ground and carried you up here, then mother got you undressed. You've been asleep since then."

"Let me get this straight, I fainted in front of the Dark Lord and he didn't just leave me there?"

Before Draco could answer there was a knock on the door and Wormtail came in "the Dark Lord wishes to see you Hannah"

"What now?" she asked

"Now would be good" he replied.

Hannah followed Wormtail to Her Aunt and Uncle's bed chamber which now served as Lord Voldemort's. She quickly realised that she should have put her dressing gown on.

Wormtail left her waiting outside until he finally called her in. Lord Voldemort was leaning against the desk when Hannah walked in. She kept her eyes to the floor and bowed like an obedient servant should.

When she had straightened up Voldemort said "You seem to specialize in making a spectacle of yourself don't you Miss Wheatley."

"My Lord if I may have permission to speak?" asked Hannah

"Granted" approved Voldemort,

"Last night was a complete and utter mistake and I apologise for fainting in front of you it was unnecessary and uncalled for and above all......"

Lord Voldemort held up his hand to shut her up "Miss Wheatley, I do not want to hear you petty excuses when I have a idea to put to you" he paused and then continued "after you little stunt between you and I the first day we met.."

"Yet again my Lord, I apologise" interrupted Hannah,

"Hannah will you shut up!" shouted Voldemort.

This time Hannah stayed quiet.

"I have been contemplating you proposal of joining the ranks of the Death Eaters under my command, I have taken to account your age and the fact that you know Harry Potter and I have decided to let you join my Death Eaters on one condition, you perform a little task for me, to prove that you will be useful to what I saw you do that day I should think you will be."

"Now we have captured a ministry worker who up till now has neglected to tell us the information that we need , your job is to extract the information using any means you think is necessary. You are to find out about a certain artifact, a prophesy about Potter and I. You are to find where it is located and how to get into the department of Mysteries. Is that in anyway unclear Hannah?" asked Voldemort.

"No, my Lord" she replied,

"Good, return to your chamber, and I will have Wormtail come and collect you when the time is right." Voldemort ordered .


	14. the Prisoner

The Prisoner

Hannah Wheatley stood at the stop of the steps to the dungeon her heart beating through her clothing. All she had with her was her wand which she was holding in her hand and a note book and a green quick quotes quill.

She was wearing a short black dress and a thin black almost see through cloak that floated behind her like a think piece of silk, in fact she was sure that It was actually made of silk. Her three inch heels gave the impression of her being older than she was due to her improved height. She eventually made her way down the stairs being careful not to trip and fall down the stairs.

She had only been down here the once and even that was a mistake. She had been playing Quiddich with Draco and had stolen the snitch. She had run off, with Draco way behind her. She had found this door and had run through it. She had later been scolded by her Uncle for going into the dungeon.

She wasn't surprised at the state that the prisoner was in. From what she could see is hair was matted with blood, his face was smeared with blood, his clothes were in tatters and he was huddle in the corner shaking uncontrollably. His whole being was making Hannah feel rather sick.

She opened the dungeon door and the man looked up and almost immediately looked down again Hannah summoned up a chair and took a seat.

"I am Malum Puella please state you name" ordered Hannah firmly, she already knew his name she just felt like asking it again, confirming it if you will.

"Edward Nickles" he said weakly.

" You work for the department of Mysteries is that correct?" asked Hannah twirling her wand in and out of her fingers. This time Edward didn't answer. Hannah cast Crucio on him which loosened up his tongue a bit. " Yes" he replied through his teeth.

"Yes what?" Hannah had heard her Aunt use this technique with Draco many a time.

"Yes, Malum"

"Good. I seek a certain artifact, a prophesy, containing information about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter do you know which prophesy I am referring to? Edward?"

" I know of it" replied Edward earning himself another round of Crucio.

"Listen I don't have much time, so I would really like it if you gave me a direct answer"

" It's funny, that they send a child to do a adults work"

"What makes you think I'm a child?"

" Your curses are a bit limp Malum, compared to the likes of Lucius Malfoy"

"Well can a child do this?" asked Hannah. She walked towards him, pulled him up by his remaining clothing, looked into his eyes and cast her spell. She lent towards him and kissed his blood stained lips. A whole minuet had passed and she broke the kiss away and started the quick quotes quill going. " Now I'll ask again, do you know which prophesy I am referring to?"

"Yes Malum" said Edward breathless,

"Where is it located?"

" The tenth row along, nineteen up"

"How do you get to the Department of Mysteries?"

"You can apparate straight into the room"

"Are there any enchantments on the prophesy?"

"None Malum"

"Good that will be all" she glanced at the note pad which was still writing, it was taking all the information about the Department of Mysteries and the prophesy. In eventually finished and Hannah muttered the killing curse rendering Edward Nickles dead as a door knob.

Hannah walked away from his lifeless corps showing no emotion and feeling no emotion she had truly now gone to the dark side. But one small good particle still lived on and at that moment it was screaming out for Hermione Granger.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hannah knocked on the door to the Dark Lord's chamber. For once Voldemort opened it.

She gave him the notes and turned back down the corridor and down the stairs to wash the dried blood off her lips. Moments later Lucius knocked on the door "You have been accepted into the Death Eaters your initiation ceremony will begin tonight" he informed her.


	15. The Dark Mark

The Dark Mark

Lucius collected her at eleven o' clock that night. She had changed again into another black dress, but this one was very special to her. For it was her mother's dress which she had apparently worn to her initiation ceremony. She entered a huge hall with loads of Death Eaters sitting around in a semi circle and at the top of the semi circle facing her was Voldemort he bore a slight smirk on his face.

The door shut behind her, Voldemort stood up and beckoned her to approach him. The hall was deathly silent and Hannah could here her foot steps echo around her.

" Tonight, Malum Puella, will be joining the ranks of the Death Eaters but will she not only join us, she will join us under the highest rank a Death Eater could achieve, she will be almost my second in command, she will also be my heir so if anything should happen to me, It is her you will answer to and she will also inherit everything that I own. She has proven to be the worthy candidate for such a high rank." Then he turned towards her.

" Malum Puella, do you promise to serve me until you die? Making sure that you reinforce what we stand for and kill as many Muggles and Mudbloods as you can? "

"Yes My Lord" Hannah answered defiantly

"Do you swear, that you are definitely pureblood? " asked Voldemort,

"Yes my Lord"

"Good, You now will receive your Dark Mark" he pulled her sleeve until it was around her elbow pressed his wand to her white skin and almost immediately Hannah could feel a searing pain shooting up her arm.

She defied herself not to shed a tear or cry out but the more she tried to repress it the more it hurt eventually it felt like her whole arm was on fire and she swayed from the extraordinary amount of pain she was being put through.

Even though her eyes were fussing over she could just about see the Dark Mark making it's way up and around her arm cutting her not only skin deep but soul deep as well. Finally after what seem to Hannah as an hour later the process was finished. Her arm was buzzing from the pain but it was over she was now officially a Death Eater.

After the ceremony they all retired to the library for drinks, Hannah wisely decided not to drink anything that had an alcoholic element in it, she stuck to pumpkin juice. Half way through the evening Wormtail approached her "Miss Puella, the Dark Lord wants to see you out on the balcony" said Wormtail.

Hannah followed Wormtail to the balcony entrance and opened the door. The Dark Lord was standing at the end of the balcony looking out across the gardens and into the world beyond.

Hannah cleared her throat, "excuse me my Lord you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Hannah I did, come here" ordered Voldemort softly

Hannah, who was quite taken aback by her new master's tone of voice but she still did as she was told.

She stood beside him wandering what she was meant to do next. Voldemort was still looking out at the countryside, finely he spoke "what do you see?"

"I see, a very powerful man who knows what he wants and will retain it in any possible way" answered Hannah,

"No not me, I mean out there" he said pointing his wand out at the skyline.

"Oh, erm, well I see a world that's sleeping peacefully completely oblivious to the fact that their world will change" she replied now noticing that Voldemort was directly behind her, leaning over her which was getting a bit off putting.

He placed his hands either side of hers and they both looked out at the stars. "Very good" he whispered in her ear seductively. Hannah could feel her heart beating faster. Suddenly he spun her around, took a step back and looked into her eyes. "Hannah, I want to ask you about something very serious" he said.

Hannah gulped quietly.

"I have thought long and hard about letting you into the Death Eaters and with those thoughts came the thoughts about you becoming my heir which you also accepted but there is a problem, can you see a problem Hannah?"

Hannah shook her head.

" The problem is that you have to be directly related to the person you intend to become you heir. As you are not directly related to me although I know that the Wheatley family were related to Salazar Slytherin which explains the fact that you can speak Pastletounge"

"How do you know that my Lord?"

"Simple Hannah, I'm talking to you in Pastletounge. Then I had a thought" suddenly he got down on one knee, reached inside his robes and pulled out a small black box and opened it. "Hannah, will you marry me?"

Hannah found that her voiced had completely vanished as she stared at the ring inside the box.

She had never seen such a beautiful thing in all her life and that was coming from living with the Malfoys. It had one large emerald in the middle and nine smaller diamonds around the edge. Inside the box it just seemed to glisten like the stars above their heads and in her eyes.

Finally Hannah said "yes" she knelt down beside him as he put the ring on her finger , it fitted perfectly, she smiled in turn making Voldemort smile, which was something she had never seen before and which was slightly scary.

This time there was no spell needed, Voldemort's lips met hers totally out of his own accord. Hannah melted into the passionate kiss. She now knew that her feelings for Voldemort were strong and true and she was relived that he felt the same way.

Eventually after what seemed like eternity to Hannah they broke apart and Hannah let her emotions over come her .

Lucius Malfoy was actually enjoying the evening. Now he was finally satisfied, he had done what he promised his late sister-in-law to do after endless hours training Hannah it had finally paid off. That was until his Lord opened the door carrying his niece in his arms.

The room fell deathly silent when Voldemort entered again, only Lucius dared to speak "my Lord what happened?" asked Lucius,

"She let her emotions get to her, really Lucius you should of trained her in that aspect of life" replied Voldemort slyly

"Would you like me to take her my Lord?" asked Lucius

"No Lucius, she will not be going to her normal chambers tonight" said Voldemort leaving his Death Eaters and a very perplexed Lucius.

Voldemort laid Hannah down under the covers of his bed. He had already changed her using a simple spell. He would not touch her that way, yet, after all she wasn't old enough. He kissed her on top of her head ,went back to his desk and pored himself a brandy after finishing two helpings of brandy he got changed , climbed in next to her sleeping form and begin twirling her hair through his long fingers.


	16. Telling Draco and Hannah's Revelation

Telling Draco and Hannah's Revelation

Hannah's eyes flickered open and her first thoughts were, _where am I? __And how did I get here? _Then she noticed he ring on her left ring finger and it all came flooding back to her.

She was engaged.

To the darkest man of all eternity!

She had obviously fainted and he had carried her up here.

Speaking of which where was here? Hannah glanced around the room, green silk bed sheets and four poster curtains and finally realised that this was her Aunt and Uncle's old bed chamber meaning that Voldemort had carried her up here. He had performed a simple spell that changed her into pyjamas and laid her down in his bed.

Her next question was _where the hell was he? _Just then there was a knock on the door and in came Draco .

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you Hannah" said Draco walking over to her and sitting on the bed "let's see"

"See what?" asked Hannah.

"The Dark Mark!"

"Oh" Hannah rolled up her sleeve to her elbow and presented it to Draco who asked if he could touch it and Hannah agreed. Draco ran two of his fingers gently along the lines of the Dark Mark. Hannah winced in some places because it was still a little tender. Afterwards Draco asked " where did you go last night?"

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you, you see" at this point she showed her ring to her cousin "I'm engaged"  
" To whom! That's so unfair I'm the oldest, I'm the one who's meant to get married first!"

"Oh use you head Draco! The Dark Lord! Why the hell do you think I slept here!"

"Did you and he?"

"No! Merlin's sake Draco I'm fourteen! Well at least I hope we didn't!"

"Well congratulations cousin! I'll tell you who will be proud"

"Who?"

"Aunt Bellatrix"

At that moment Voldemort walked in through the door. "Out boy!" ordered Voldemort as Draco ran out the room with his head down. Hannah could just imagine a tail in between is legs. "Good Morning my Lord" said Hannah as her fiancée sat down at his desk "Morning" grumbled Voldemort engrossed in plans.

Hannah got out of bed, walked up to him and sat on the desk "those look horribly complicated my Lord" said Hannah.

"Hannah now that we are engaged you can call me Voldemort "

"Yes Voldy"

"Hannah!"

"Sorry!"

"Yes these are very complicated, complicated and useless"

"Voldemort, I've been thinking about something Draco has said. Why can't we get Aunt Bellatrix out of Azkaban you'll need to the man power you can get"

"Actually Hannah, You've got a point. That can be your first assignment. Start to plan it and tell me when you're going"

"Thank You my Lord!" exclaimed Hannah kissing him on the lips and running off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A month later and it was Hannah's birthday. She had opened all of her presents except for one which was from Voldemort.

It was her Death Eater dress which she had designed herself but unfortunately it had been on the day that they had an argument and Voldemort had crept into the lunch room and changed the design so that there was a split on the left going from her thigh going all the way down.

Still she loved it. She had copied the design from her Aunt Bellatrix's dress which still hung unclaimed in the walk in wardrobe except that her sleeves were skin tight and there were emerald snakes going up her. The snakes matched her engagement ring.

That night was the wedding. It had been a small affair with only immediate family and the most loyal Death Eaters who attended. The whole thing was done quickly even the vicar was murdered quickly with out any thought. By midnight Hannah Wheatley had become Hannah Riddle.


	17. Rescuing Bellatrix Lestrange

Rescuing Bellatrix Lestrange

Malum Puella left the house at eleven o'clock that evening and travelled west on her broomstick making sure that she always flew above the clouds.

She wished that her new husband had been there to see her off. Still that's what comes from marrying Lord Voldemort.

It was times like this that Hannah Riddle formally Hannah Wheatley AKA Malum Puella wondered what life would have been like if she hadn't of done her duty three months ago.

Right now she thought she'd probably be sleeping in the Slytherin girl's dormitory thinking about how to survive another day at Hogwarts.

She knew that the whole Wizerding world knew about her now. She had been doing her little tasks for her Dark Lord/ Husband as much as she could and now the ministry was noticing the ever decreasing of their staff. Her name had been made public by none other than Rita Skeeta.

Merlin knows how she found out. Not her real name though just Malum Puella. Also the fact that she was married to the Dark Lord and that made her even more dangerous.

There had been talk that she was in fact Hannah Wheatley who had mysteriously disappeared and presumed dead but that was just talk.

Malum flew down lower under the thunder clouds that clapped behind her. She hovered in front of her target Azkaban Prison she could see and feel the Dementors flying in a circle around it.

She knew what she had to. She aimed the spell at the right point and it blew a large hole in the wall. The wind was blowing her hair in the way of her face but she could still see her Aunt walking out of the new doorway that she had created and she could here her laughing.

Malum took the chance , flew towards her Aunt the wind howling in her ears. Malum's first reaction was that her Aunt looked dreadful.

Thirteen years in Azkaban had not done her good. Malum was glad that she had her Death Eater mask on so her Aunt couldn't see the face she was making at that precise moment. "State your name" shouted Malum over the wind and the thunder her voice magically modified.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, formally Bellatrix Black sister to the late Narcreta Wheatley formally Narcreta Black, sister to Narcissia Malfoy formally Narcissia Black " Replied Bellatrix, not mentioning Adromeda "state your name"

"Malum Puella" said Malum pulling off her mask so that her Aunt could recognise her" AKA Hannah Riddle formally Hannah Wheatley"

Bellatrix pulled her into a bone crushing hug but then suddenly let go " wait a minuet, Riddle?"

"I'm married to the Dark Lord now Aunt Bella"

"So you joined the Death Eaters and so did I but you don't here me going around announcing myself as Bellatrix Riddle do I?"

"No I mean I actually got married to him look" said Malum brandishing her engagement ring and the new wedding ring that was sliver like the engagement ring and it had little emeralds embedded inside it.

" Now come on Aunt Bella we've got to go!" She pulled her Aunt behind her as a Dementor came towards then they both mounted the broomstick Malum in front and Bellatrix behind and they flew off.


	18. Acepting

Accepting

That night the Malfoy Manor held a kind of a welcome home party for Bellatrix. Even Lord Voldemort made and appearance with his new wife.

Hannah had changed out of her Death Eater robes and put them in the wash because they were soaking wet from the rain clouds that they had flown through.

Her dress was an unusual Midnight blue that was rather low cut but it was the only way she could give Voldemort any satisfaction with out him actually touching her. Yet

They walked in together, Voldemort's hand placed gently around her waist. They circled the room talking to every Death Eater that had assembled there, the numbers had increased since the first time Hannah had met the Death Eaters.

Hannah broke off from Voldemort for a brief moment when she saw her Aunt Bellatrix standing alone out on the balcony. She walked out through the door and stood beside her Aunt.

"Coping?" Hannah asked softly,

"Just, it's hard you know, I've forgotten what life was like out here and everything's changed take you for instance. The last time I saw you, you were running around in nappies making a mess in your Aunt Narcissia's kitchen and now look at you, fifteen years old, married and the second most feared witch in the world at the moment"

"Who's the first most feared witch then?"

"My dear, it's me!" She laughed and Hannah laughed along with her.

"Oh Hannah what are you wearing, honestly you mother would turn in her gave if she saw you like this" said Aunt Bellatrix,

"Give over Aunt Bella, you've gone out in worse!"

Later that night Bellatrix left her room and walked up to her Dark Lords room to have a chat with Voldemort. When she got up to his room she opened the door not even thinking to knock.

When Hannah and Voldemort noticed that they had been disturbed they broke out from their kiss that they were locked in on and turned to see who had interrupted them.

" Get out Bellatrix!" Voldemort shouted his hand firmly around Hannah's waist.

"My Lord, I'm so sorry" apologised Bellatrix before she ran out. Voldemort let go of Hannah and ordered her to stay right were she was "we'll continue later" he promised.

Bellatrix was half way down the stairs when she hared her master call her name "Bellatrix!"

She turned around and headed back up the stairs where Voldemort was waiting.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you Bellatrix, you should know better than to enter my room with out knocking!" said Voldemort,

"I'm sorry, my Lord but I had to see you"

"Bellatrix you and I can not carry on like we were"

"Why not?"

"I'm married now Bellatrix, to you niece, for Merlin's sake!"

"But I can give you what you truly want, she can't, she's not old enough!"

" She will be next year. Bellatrix you've forgotten who you're talking to! There is nothing between us and never was. You'll just have to accept that now!" shouted Voldemort as he turned on his heel shooting crucio over his sholder and walked back down the corridor , slammed his bedroom door leaving Bellatrix still screaming.


	19. Running for Your life

Running For Your Life

Branches and twigs snapped as she ran over them being careful not to trip over the raised roots of the forest floor. She glanced behind her, four cloaked Ministry of Magic men were still chasing after her. She wished that she had learnt how to apparate and that she had chosen a thinner cloak because the one she was wearing was weighing her down.

She looked back just in time to notice the raised root but not enough time to do anything about it and fell head over heals into the soggy grass by which time the men had caught up with her.

"Stand her up!" ordered one of them. She felt two hands grab on to her arms and hoisted her up. " Who are you then, Death Eater?" asked another man.

"Like I'm going to tell you, you filthy Half Blood!" she shouted, thankful that her mask disguised her voice.

"Remove her mask" ordered the man who had ordered her to stand up . Almost at once she struggled to get free but eventually her mask came off. She could see the face of Rufus Scrimgeour stare back at her, his face one of disbelief. "No, It can't be!" exclaimed Rufus.

"What is it?" asked one of the men.

"Narcreta Wheatley, you're supposed to be dead!" replied Rufus.

"Oh, I'm someone much, much worse than Narcreta Wheatley" she said darkly.

"Then who are you?" asked the man behind her pointing his wand at her back.

"I'm Malum Puella, the Dark Lord's wife" Malum announced with that she twisted expertly out from the men's grip sending them flying into each other like skittles. Only Rufus was left standing. He tried to block Malum's way but she kicked him right in every man's week spot, grabbed her mask and ran into the darkness.

Malum hadn't been running for long until she had been captured again. Not by the Ministry of Magic though, by a tree.

She had been running quite fast through the woods and she could just see the clearing that she was meant to get to but that had all been swept away from her she had tread in one particular spot of leaves and a loop had fastened it's self around her knee high boots and hoisted her up, upside down in the air so now she was just suspended there in the most undignified manner possible, unable to reach her wand that was fastened around her leg in a strap.

She could hear footsteps, which see presumed to be the Ministry of Magic but it wasn't. In actual fact it was a man who was dressed like a Muggle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we weren't meant to catch you" said the man,

"Yeah, well can you get me down please?" asked Malum a tad annoyed.

"Yes, of course I can." Said the man He untied the knot from around Malum's foot as Malum dropped to the ground. She stood up thanked the Muggle and tried to walk off but failed because her ankle was giving her extreme pain. "Ouch!" she exclaimed as she tried to walk on her ankle again.

"What's wrong?" asked the Muggle,

"My ankle, I think it's twisted" Malum admitted.

"Sit down on that rock and let me take a look at it" he said.

Malum reluctantly untied her boot and stretched out her leg for the Muggle to look at. He pressed her ankle which made her take in a sharp intake of breath. To concentrate on something else than the pain Malum asked "what's your name?"

"the Doctor" he replied, **(a/n: I know, I know I'm shameful please don't hurt me !)**

" Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor, you?"

"Malum Puella"

"Right Malum Puella, I deduce that you have a broken ankle. You should get your husband to serve you like a slave until it gets better." said the Doctor.

"How did you know I had a Husband?" Malum asked.

"You're wearing a wedding ring" said the Doctor,

"Oh, well you're a very observant Muggle"

"Yeah, I'm not a Muggle"

"You're a wizard?"

"No, by the way do you think that you Husband would mind if I carried you back to my place?"

"He would but I don't tend to listen to him" admitted Malum as the Doctor picked her up and carried her out of the woods.

"I have a friend who stays with me, Rose Tyler, I think you'll like her"


	20. The Prophesy

The Prophesy

All the planning had been leading up to this moment and Hannah Riddle was nervous. This was her first group mission, the first mission that really mattered. With her bandaged up ankle hidden in her boot she made her way to the entrance hall of the Manor house carrying her mask in her hand.

Most of the Death Eaters were there listening intently to her husband's speech, Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them. Hannah found it hilarious that her Aunt's face could look so serious. They all looked like they were about to leave when Hannah stepped towards to her husband and master. "Remember your position, do not revel yourself to Potter or anyone else" Voldemort reminded her as he bent his head down lower "be careful" he whispered.

"I know" said Hannah reaching up , placing her hand on Voldemort's neck and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss and ran off to her Uncle who was waiting for her. Voldemort felt an odd sense of pride for his wife as he watched her apparate with the help of Lucius out of the Malfoy Manor.

Malum was heavily involved in the fights that were going on. She had already duelled the Luna girl and Ron's younger sister Ginny when the worst happened she now had to duel Hermione. She wished that she could rip her mask off and revel her identity to her but she knew she couldn't. Hermione won expectantly.

Malum had just enough time to crawl away before Hermione finished her off. She witnessed her Uncle drop the prophesy and felt anger build up inside her. She also saw her Aunt Bellatrix kill Sirius Black and heard Harry's cries of despair.

She followed Harry as he chased Bellatrix down the Corridor when she saw him shoot a Crucio spell at her she knew she had to act. "Put your wand down Potter" she shouted making Harry turn around but not put his wand down " give me one good reason why I should" he replied.

"Oh, I could give you a very good reason why you should, do you even know who you're dealing with Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"Let me introduce myself, Malum Puella, the Dark Lord's wife" said Malum, she could see the fear creeping onto Harry's face, as she fully well known, she was one of the most feared witches of all time because of her status and closeness to Lord Voldemort. Malum was about to curse Harry when she heard Voldemort's voice in her head "let me deal with him, my dear" he whispered as Harry turned back round to a trembling Bellatrix.

"You've got to mean it Harry" said Voldemort in Harry's head "she killed him, she deserves it, you know the spell Harry." Malum saw her husband appear by Harry's side and walked back until he was just in front of Malum. When Bellatrix disappeared in the fire place after Dumbledore arrived, Malum stayed behind and hid behind a pillar. She watched as Voldemort and Dumbledore fought each other a couple of times she either had to doge the falling bricks or she wanted to join in but a quick flash from her husband's eyes made her stay where she was.

She watched as Voldemort took over Harry's body and how Harry squirmed as he fought to get out. Suddenly the Minister of magic and a few others including Ron's older brother Percy arrived and Voldemort got away quickly remembering to grab Hannah's hand before apparating out of there.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That night Voldemort was not happy. Hannah watched from over the top of her book as he paced in front of their bed still in his robes. She however had undressed into her green short silk nightgown. She was lying on top of the bed her legs stretched out.

She put the book down and examined her ankle. It was healing nicely, but it was still tender to touch and gave her a bit of a limp now and again. She took off her bandage that was strapped around her ankle to give it a bit of breathing time. Then she changed the dressings like the Doctor had shown her to when she had first broken it and when back to reading her book.

She hadn't had any contact with the Doctor or his friend Rose since she had last seen them two months ago and doubted that they were still in the area.

She looked over her book once more at Voldemort who was still pacing.

"My darling if you carry on pacing like that you're going to make a hole in the floor." Said Hannah fondly Voldemort, however did not stop.

Hannah got off the bed put the book down again, limped over to the end of the four poster bed, lent on on of the columns and said "come on then, what's wrong?"

"How the hell can one boy defeat me again and again? It's just not right! and don't get me started on your so called Uncle" said Voldemort still pacing" I think, I'm going to win and in steps Dumbledore and ruined the whole thing!"

"I know, darling, I know. " comforted Hannah as she put a hand on his shoulder "how about I give you a nice massage."

"Since when have you learnt how to do massages?"

"What do you think I do when I don't have a mission to go on?"

"Fine."

He took his robe off and just put his pyjama trousers on. Then he lay down on their bed and Hannah lay on top of him and began the massage.

She worked at the knots of muscle in his lower back. He felt a kind of warmth spreading through him as he let himself relax beneath her and the strain of his hard life seeped out of him to be carried away by the light breeze that drifted through the room. When she had finished she got off him and tiled her head to see what he was doing.

He was sleeping, she had managed to do the impossible and made him go to sleep.

She got off the bed grabbed her wand and blew out the candles leaving one candle still alight. She then got him under the covers and turned him onto his back. She eventually got into bed herself, blew out the remaining candle, slid her hand into his hand and fell asleep.


	21. The Boy Who Knows the Truth

**Disclaimer: **

**See first chapter for full details, I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be very very rich right now . But I'm not so I don't Ok !**

The Boy Who Knows the Truth

It was the middle of the night when Harry Potter was awoken by a tapping on his window. He got up, put his glasses on and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. He edged towards his window and opened the curtains.

Quick as a flash someone opened the window jumped in and landed on Harry giving him no time to react. Harry tried to fight her off but she was too strong. "Harry! Harry! It's me!" said the girl. She got up and pulled her hood down so Harry could see who it was.

"Hannah Wheatley! What are you doing here!" he said as Hannah put her finger to her lips to shut him up.

She walked over to the door and locked it. Harry's mind was telling him to protest but he thought that he could trust Hannah. "So tell me where have you been? Hermione's been so worried with all the Death Eater attacks going on. There was also that horrible rumour that you were either dead or are that horrible Death Eater, Malum Puella." whispered Harry.

"Well that's Rita Skeeta for you. I however have been in Beauxbatons. My Uncle sent me there so I wouldn't get involved in all the Death Eater stuff."

"I heard that he got thrown in Azkaban because of his participation in the Ministry of Magic."

"Now Harry, we don't want to talk about that. There is a reason for me being here you know."  
"What?" asked Harry.

"You are coming with me" said Hannah bluntly,

"Why?"

"Well I thought you'd time away from here, don't worry, I've got it all sorted. We're going to my Uncle's place on Easter Island .Get away for a bit. It's meant to be great. Hermione and Ron are going to be there too for my birthday. Oh please Harry! It ain't every day a girl is sixteen is it! "

"Why do we need to get away?"

Hannah's eyes started to darken. "Does there need to be a reason!"

"No, and you're sure that your cousin won't be there"

"Positive" Hannah confirmed getting up as if ready to go, unlocking the door.

"Alright I'm on" said Harry

"Great!" exclaimed Hannah

"What about clothes?"

"I'll get a House Elf to pitch in come on Harry, we just need to stop off at my house and then we'll be off. Now grab my hand" Hannah offered her left hand to Harry who was about to take it when he spotted a ring on her ring finger.

"What's this?" he asked Hannah tried to pull away but Harry held on tight

"It's just a ring" she insisted.

"Hannah, this is a wedding ring!"

"No it's not!"

Harry let go of her hand reached up to her sleeve and ripped it all the way up to her elbow displaying her Dark Mark.

"I knew it! I knew that you were Malum Puella! Merlin knows that you even smell of him! I bet you were going to take me to the Malfoy Manor and just give me to Voldemort weren't you! Your own best friend!" shouted Harry.

Hannah jumped off the desk again and advanced on Harry her eyes hypnotising him and when she spoke it seemed like, to Harry, that her voice was echoing.

"Now you listen to me Potter, you may not tell Dumbledore or anyone else that I was here only Hermione and Ron, you may tell them that I am Malum Puella but if you try and tell anyone else they will not even hear you. Understand?"

Harry felt his head nod.

"Good then I'll be off then" said Hannah releasing him from her spell, jumping on her broom, which was hovering outside the window and flying off into the night. Harry just stood there amazed at who his former best friend had become.


	22. Their First Proper Fight

**Disclaimer: **

**See first chapter for full details, I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be very very rich right now . But I'm not so I don't Ok !**

Their First Proper Fight

Hannah stormed in to the Malfoy Manor full of storm and rage, throwing doors open almost like what her Aunt Bellatrix did when she was angry. Lord Voldemort was, unfortunately for Hannah coming down the stairs the very moment when Draco and Narcissia were trying to calm her down.

"Let me talk to her" said Voldemort.

"But, my Lord she's dangerous please let me take a moment to calm her down and then you can talk to her" pleaded Narcissia as Hannah struggled behind her.

"Step aside Narcissia! She's my wife" ordered Voldemort.

Hannah was thrust forward to Voldemort who caught her.

"Now tell me what this is all about" he ordered.

"I.....failed.....my lord.....I don't deserve your forgiveness" gasped Hannah while she cried pulling at Voldemorts robe.

Voldemort dropped her and started to walk away shouting "Follow me Hannah."

Hannah got up and limped after him.

When they got into the library, Hannah shut the door and turned back round to face her husband tears still streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I give you one simple task and you failed!" said Voldemort quietly,

"I'm sorry my lord" sobbed Hannah sinking to the floor,

"When I put you on this mission at first I had my doubts, I thought to myself is she ready for this yet? I put my faith in you Hannah it turns out, however, that you are as useless as Lucius! One of the main reasons I accepted you into the Death Eaters was because you claimed to know Potter..."

"But I do!"

"Silence woman! You're as bad as your Aunt Bellatrix!"

Something inside Hannah flipped and she stood up to face Voldemort "Don't you even think about comparing me to Aunt Bellatrix! I am nothing like that sadist cow!" she shouted,

"Not yet!" Voldemort shouted back. Hannah lunged for Voldemort who caught her by the wrists and flung her into the table.

Hannah tried again but was again thrown into something, this time it was a bookcase. Hannah tried for the third time and this time they were both flung to the floor and started grappling like a pair of school children in a playground. Punches and fowl words in Pastletounge were being thrown all over the place. T

hey finally released each other and both stood up panting. Hannah had blood dripping from her mouth and her scar on her cheek had reopened. Her sleeve was even more in shreds than last time. Voldemort however was unscathed.

He lunged forward and took Hannah forcefully but the hair making her scream and dragged her down to the dungeons where he left her chained to the wall for a whole week in the dark.

When Narcissia came down to release her, Hannah had gone.


	23. Turning Sixteen&the Adventsthat Followed

**Disclaimer: **

**See first chapter for full details, I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be very very rich right now . But I'm not so I don't Ok !**

Turning Sixteen and the Advents that Followed.

It was the day of Hannah's Sixteenth birthday, her presents were there, her cards were there but the trouble was that she was not. It had been over a month since she had escaped the dungeon and no one had a clue of her whereabouts. Narcissia, Draco and Bellatrix had tried looking for her. Even Voldemort looked for a while.

They were all sitting in one of the living rooms. Draco, his mother, his father and for once the Dark Lord, all staring into the fire. They could hear the thunderstorm raging outside when there was a banging on the door. They all rushed into the entrance hall just in time to see someone burst open the door and step into the threshold.

It was Hannah.

She looked completely different she was just smaller than Voldemort but only a few inches, her hair had grown longer, just was now past her shoulders just touching her breasts, even though it was soaking wet it still had its shimmery shine of switching between the darkest brown and black.

Her dress had a green corset on top with buttons going up it and black sleeves and a black skirt. Around her middle was a silver belt with her wand tucked inside it.

Her cheeks were hollowed out making her cheek bones more pronounced. Her face was fresh and happy like she had enjoyed her time away.

"Did you miss me?" she asked as Narcissia and Draco ran towards her and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"How the hell did you get out?" asked Lucius

"My wrists are so thin I slipped right through the chains. Hurt though" said Hannah showing them her wrists which were cut from the chains.

"Happy Birthday!" exclaimed Draco.

"Awww, thank you Draco"

Voldemort cleared his through making Draco, Narcissia and Lucius part from Hannah. Hannah walked over to Voldemort and kissed him passionately on his lips. When they parted Hannah whispered in his ear "follow me" she took hold of his hand and led him up to their bed room.

When they were up there Hannah lit a few candles with a flick of her hand and pushed Voldemort down on the bed and kissed him again. She then stood letting Voldemort sit up before she asked "Do you like this dress, it's new, I made it myself?"

"Why do you ask me this irrelevant question?"

"I'll take that as a no then, shall I take it off"

"If you wish"

Hannah unbuttoned the buttons and took the dress off like it was a coat and she just stood there in her black bra and pants. Voldemort scrutinised ever inch of Hannah's toned body.

"What about now?" Hannah asked seductively.

Voldemort grabbed hold of her arms and with the same method that Hannah used to light them, he extinguished the candles and the room went black.

Downstairs, a mortified Draco had pushed his fingers in his ears as deep as they would go.

The morning followed, Voldemort went out early into the poring rain to another Death Eater's house to have a meeting about a certain raid they were planning so Hannah was up late. When she did eventually come down Draco was sitting in the kitchen finishing off his breakfast with his mother.

Hannah glided through the door in her black satin dressing gown that was flowing behind her. Her normally neat hair now resembling a haystack. "Morning Draco, Aunt Narcissia" she grumbled as she put her head on the kitchen table. "Tired by any chance?" Draco asked sarcastically

"Shut up Draco, I've only had four hours of sleep and my nerves are very raw!"

"Well if you do choose to spend you nights with the Dark Lord…" began Draco but his mother cut him off in her warning tone "Draco stop it"

"You do know Draco that I am technically your Dark Lady as I am married to the Dark Lord and I'm sure he wouldn't mind me cursing you to all **eternity!"**

"If you want to get technical" Draco shot back earning a smack from Hannah. That set him off grabbing her throat with his pale hands as soon as his father entered the room.

"Release Hannah this instant Draco!" He ordered,

"She's the one who kept me up all night with her screaming!" argued Draco.

Hannah just stuck out her tongue.

"Go and do your school work Draco!" ordered Lucius

"That's not fair!" shouted Draco as he stormed out the room.

Narcissia sighed and turned towards Hannah "what would milady like to eat?"

"Aunt Cissy don't call me that, it sounds weird"

"Why? It is your title, and one you neglected almost two months ago!" said Lucius.

"Don't **you** start Uncle!" snapped Hannah drawing out her wand.

"Where were you hiding that?" asked Lucius slightly scared and surprised

"You really don't want to know" came Voldemort's voice from the door. "Hannah, come away from your uncle. I have something to tell you"

They walked out of the kitchen and into the Hall. "You need to get dressed. I have a little job for you"

"Really? What?"

"All in good time my love and put a travelling cloak on. You'll need it"

"Yes my Lord" she said as she gave him a little wink and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Moment's later she reappeared as Narcissia opened the door to let Bellatrix in. As soon as Bellatrix saw Hannah she ran towards her, shook her shoulders and screamed in her face "Where the hell were you? Do you know how worried I was when I heard that you'd gone! Imagine what I thought that you had been caught and chucked in Azkaban and ……."

"Bellatrix enough!" shouted Voldemort shooting the Cruciatus curse at her sending Bellatrix shuddering to the floor emitting tiny little screams. Bellatrix finally stopped convulsing and stood up shakily on her feet.

"Now, Hannah you will go for a side along apparition with Bellatrix to Nocturne Alley where you will fly unaided by a broomstick to terrorise Muggles also with Bellatrix and Lucius" explained Voldemort.

"And where will we be headed my Lord?" asked Hannah

"Brockdale bridge Hannah"

* * *

**A/N: ** Those who don't rember the significance of Brockdale bride consolt your copy of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince page 16 


End file.
